Morock, the Hound of God
'''Morock Creed, '''his title being "Hound of God", given to him by the Second King of the Gods for his grand power and strength. He was a legend among those who knew him, but he was tragically killed by Cursebeard and the Arcane Government. Those who live are the ones who tell the stories. Cursebead never mentions that he killed Morock, or why he did. Theme Past Prior to being killed, Morock was a pirate in Cursebeard's One Shot Pirates until one day, he stumbled upon a Grand Fire Curse. He absorbed the Promethean Flame Curse into his body and gained amazing powers. He had control over an extremely powerful version of Fire, infused with a bit of God Energy. He left the One Shot Pirates. As time went by, he learned to use his curse well. He could summon dragon heads made of Promethean Flame as well as summon a dozen meteors made of Promethean Flame to crash down around him. He was known by many as a legend, and even the Second King of the Gods named him the Hound of God. With the curse of Promethean Flame, he became a vigilante. He fought against pirates and other criminals. The A.G did not like that, though, even though Morock was helping them. He gained a bounty of 1.5 trillion Lamina, but it was removed shortly after by an unknown member of the A.G, though it is speculated that this person was very high up in the authority ranks. Later in his life, he was sailing on his frigate, the Bermuda Locket, when Cursebeard attacked him. Two of the One Shot Pirates' commanders as well as a dozen pirates were helping Cursebeard. He was afrqaid of the Grand Fire Curses, so he wanted to destroy any trace of them. Morock fled his boat as it sunk, and he fell into the ocean, using his flames to evaporate any water he touched so he could travel. Dazed, he swam to the shore of a random island where an A.G Admiral was fighting a strong pirate captain that wielded Whirlpool and Shadow magic. The Admiral seemed to have the Flare curse. The Admiral summoned a large fireball that split into three smaller ones, and shot each one in a different direction. They all moved through the air and stopped, releasing flamethrowers at the pirate captain, who used a whirlpool to shield himself. The Admiral turned into fire, and exploded, flames going everywhere. Some of the flames hit Morock, and since he was in a weak state because of Cursebeard's ambush, he burned alive, but his Promethean Flame Curse reacted to the fire and threw Morock between life and death, turning him into a skeleton rather than going to the Undead Dimension. Current Day Currently, Morock is dead. He shared his tale with Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer and bestowed upon him his Promethean Flame Curse, urging him to kill Cursebeard, which Buck eventually did, though that was Curspollo and he did not use the curse. Morock did not mention taking revenge on the A.G because he knew that their attack was a mistake or accident, and the A.G are still a peacekeeping organization- When Morock was alive, the A.G were not corrupt and were not led by the mysterious Grand Table. After giving Buck the curse, the dim green light in his bones faded, and his skeleton crumbled. He was judged in Paun's court and received Eternal Happiness. Trivia * Morock's theme is apparently "Chosen Cinder - Dark Souls 3 Remix", though a different Dark Souls 3 Soul of Cinder Remix played when he was introduced in the Undead DLC. * Morock Creed is one of few characters in LotU to have his last name revealed. Another example is Asantias Skyfire. * Morock had a daughter named Angel, Holy Light of Cerulea, but she was also killed by Cursebeard. * Cursebeard destroyed all things linked to Morock. * The Promethean Flame Curse is the first Grand Fire Curse introduced and is the key to finding the othe 4. Category:Dead Category:Pirate Category:First Mind Category:Second Mind